Users may perform network data access using mobile devices connected to cellular data networks. The cellular data networks may use metered data. The amount of data transferred across a cellular data network may be monitored and debited against a user allocation of data. Similarly, the amount of data transferred across a cellular data network may be monitored and the user billed a fee based on the amount. However, some cellular data access may be performed against zero-rated servers, wherein the cellular system does not meter access to the zero-rated servers: the user allocation is not debited and no amount-based fee is generated for the traffic exchanged with the zero-rated servers.